Broken
by Eliza.Baby
Summary: Alice Cullen was a freak to the rest of the school. But not to her family. But, when an accident leaves her wounded and broken, will Jasper be able to pick up the pieces? x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice's Point of view

Hi, my name's Alice Cullen. My parent's are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have two older brothers called Emmett and Edward.

I live in a boring, wet, cold little town called forks.

I had lived there since I was just three years old and it was my favourite place in the whole world.

I loved the scenery, the people, the smell and the fact it was a small, homely place.

So, I should probably tell you a little myself and my family.

Okay, so family first. Edward is one year older than me and very handsome. All the girls at Forks High School simply LOVE him. But he never pays any attention what-so-ever to them - He says he's waiting for 'The One.' Shame his twin brother, Emmett isn't the same. He loves the girls and always has a new girlfriend. But he is a gentleman and seems to get hurt alot. He's my favourite brother - funny, cute, HUGE yet a big softy. My Mother, Esme, is like my best friend. I would literally be lost without her. I can tell her ANYTHING and she always listens. I like the fact that she doesn't see my as a freak like everyone - other than my family of course - seems to. She always makes me feel better. But nobody makes me feel better than my Dad, Carlisle. He and my mother were both very young when they had my Brother's and I yet he still managed to become the best Doctor in Washington. Although he loved my brothers dearly, I was clearly his favourite - His little girl. Whenever I was upset - which was more or less every day - he would hug me and I would feel better. Because nothing makes you feel better than a hug from your dad.

Then there's little old me - Alice Esme Cullen - 18, short, shy, addicted to fashion and a total FREAK. Or at least that's what my classmates think of me. I'm a private person and more than happy to sit on my own, do my classwork and read a good book - or listen to music. And I was a freak because of it. I loved my family dearly but I was constantly worried that they thought the same and were only nice to me because they felt they HAD to be - them being my family and all. I was verbally abused, mentally abused and physically abused. My mum and dad were constantly worried about me.

Ah well, no time for chit - chat. I'd better get to school.

I went downstairs, hugging my parents and declining lifts to school from my brothers.

It was a warm day for Forks, I decided I would walk to school - I may as well take advantage of the good weather.

As I walked down the long driveway I felt like today would be a good day after all. I smiled to myself as I entered the large forest that surrounded my home.

I didn't mind that though. It was light enough for me to see where I was going and there would be no dangers in there.

But I was wrong. I was only five minutes away from the school entrance from the forest when all of a sudden, two young men appeared from nowhere.

"Hello there shorty." The fat blonde one said. I knew who he was - Jeremy Stanley, Jessica Stanley's older brother. She was one of my tormentors at school.

"Will you go away please, I will be late for school otherwise." I said, fear smothering my voice.

The boys laughed, making me stumble.

"WELL, WE WANT TO HAVE FUN." Shouted the thing, gangly boy I didn't know.

They advanced towards me and I stumbled backwards. They laughed when I was tried to get up, but my shaking prevented that. The fat guy spread his legs and stood over me - I kicked between his legs.

He screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

I quickly got up and ran for it, all the way to my home, screaming out in terror - But the tall guy was too quick and grabbed me from behind.

"We don't take kindly to people like YOU attacking us" and, to my horror he threw me to to the ground and kicked me to the ground, causing pain in my side.

The next thing I knew I was in hospital with my family stood around me - except my father.

"Mum" I whispered groggily. She stood up quickly, her already pale face even whiter and her face red and blotchy - She had obviously cried alot.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked, fresh tears spilling down her face. "Oh, of course you're not. How silly of me to ask. I'll get you some water." I smiled gratefully, noting that this hurt my face greatly.

"Mum, what happened?" I asked. I already knew, but I wanted to know WHAT they had done to me while I was passed out.

"Well, you know what happened up until they began to attack you don't you?" She asked. I nodded, so she carried on. "Well, the kicked you in your side and they pain rendered you unconscious. The repeatedly kicked you in the head, arms. All over your body to be honest. We got a call from your school saying that you hadn't arrived. Anyway, when you didn't return home we were really worried. Your dad went to look for you and while he was out there was a News Report about a young girl being found in the woods. I immediately thought it was you. Then, your father returned home with your bag and coat, his face full of devastation and shock. I knew immediately it was you they had found in the woods. That was three days ago and..." The door to the room opened and in came my dad. He looked worse than my mum. I smiled at him and my mum got up and left the room.

My dad came over to the bed and sat down besides me.

"I'm so sorry, Al." He said as his voice broke. "We should have moved you schools - been more firm."

"Dad, please don't do that." I said tearfully. "There was nothing you could have done. I won't change the way I am for anyone - I will be bullied wherever I go. I'll just have to grin and bear it."

"You know, this is the first time i've seen you since you got into the hospital." He admitted. "I was too scared something was going to happen to you."

"I love you dad." I said, hugging him.

"Love you too sweetie." He said. I winced as I swung my legs over my bed. "Where are you going honey."

"I want to see what I look like." I said. I got out of my bed wearing the horrible night gown and walked over to the long mirror - I gasped.

_What had they done to me?_

I had black eyes, bruised all over my body and bandages over my head. I had cuts and as I lifted up my gown, I saw horrific bruising and I knew that one or more of my ribs had been broken.

I put my hand over my mouth and fell to the floor in tears.

My dad rushed outside to get my mother and the both ran in and sat on the floor, hugging me.

"Please help me?" I asked them.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three years later.

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to college. I was so excited, happy and scared.

I felt like I was finally able to live my life.

As I brushed my black hair, now in an elegant bob, I ran my finger over the small but visible scar over my eyebrow.

That was where the boys had left their mark on the outside.

On the inside, they had left me scared, paranoid, anxious and unwanted.

My family helped me and it took a while to be happy again.

The day after the break down more test results came through - the boys had apparently raped me. I didn't know which one.

It made me sick and worried to think about. But, right now, I was so excited about College that I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

Edward and Emmett were joining me as well. They didn't want to go to college until they knew that I was okay and well again - Apparently going to college proved I was okay again.

I looked at my appearance one more time in the mirror. I thought I looked okay - I was wearing a floral summer dress, gold gladiator sandals and my minimal make-up.

I grabbed my travel bag and headed downstairs.

"I cannot believe that you're going to Washington University." My mum gushed - my dad simply kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe you're coming with us." Emmett said, smiling.

"We would miss you too much. We HAD to come with you." My dad said matter-of-factly.

It would take us five hours to get to our new house, so I had a book, my Ipod and my internet on my I-phone to keep me occupied.

We all got into the car - me and mum last as we wanted to say goodbye to the house.

"So, Alice. You looking forward to training to be a Midwife?" Edward asked.

"I can't wait. I get to be all grown up and i'll get to work with dad sometimes too, when I'm doing Work Experience." I giggled. Dad smiled at me through the mirror.

Dad started to drive and pretty soon I was watching Forks pass me by in a fast haze. I was really going to miss the place I had grown up in.

Emmett was reading the College Prospectus, learning more about his Law Course and Edward was talking to my mother about his Teaching Course - He wanted to become an Astronomy Teacher.

I got out my Ipod and turned it on - The Saturdays - Here Standing blared out. It was my favourite song. I could really relate to it - having people there that kept me standing.

*

I soon fell into a deep sleep and began to dream - but they weren't good dreams.

I dreamed of my attack for what seemed like the hundredth time, but this time I was concious throughout the whole sorry affair.

I woke up an hour later, sweating.

Dad stopped the car at a Service Station and he and the boys went to get food - leaving my mother and me in the car.

She climbed into the back and hugged me tight, kissing my hair telling me that everything would be okay. I started to feel better and when the boys and dad arrived back with a KFC and sweet tea and I felt better.

Mum stayed in the back with me the whole way to Washington. She didn't talk much, just held my hand and talked about the course.

I was glad I had her and the others to help me.

We arrived at out new home at five p.m and it was raining. I laughed.

"What's so funny Al?" Dad asked.

"It's raining. So I guess it IS a little like Forks." Everyone laughed and then Edward and Emmett raced to the house to get to the biggest room first.

I laughed again, knowing they would get a shock when they realised that it was ME getting the biggest room.

*

That night, when we had settled into the new house and got everything ready Dad said he would take us all out for dinner to a Diner down the road.

When we got there, it was quite busy.

A young waiter came from the other end of the bar and came over to show us to a table.

When he came over, I realised that he was very, very good looking.

He had honey blonde hair, green eyes and and was very tall.

"Hi, my name is Jasper and I'll me your waiter this evening." He said politely, looking at me the whole time. "Allow me to show you to your seats." I smiled and he smiled back.

We followed him to the centre of the restaurant and sat down.

"Can I get you drinks please?" He asked.

"Five cokes with ice please Jasper" my father said, smiling.

"Someone likes you Alice." My mother said, smiling at me.

I blushed a deep red and paid my attention to the dinner menu.

"I'll have Pasta Carbonara please" I said.

When Jasper had brought out drinks over he took out food order and left.

"You never know, he might be in out College Ali?" Smirked Emmett.

"You won't LIVE to see college if you don't shut up" I said, smiling innocently at him. He shut up, knowing I would make good on my threat.

"Well, glad to see things haven't changed." Dad said, laughing.

But things hadn't changed totally. I was still having nightmares. The week that followed consisted of nightmares about my attacks, only this time there was someone to save me.

He was always there, at the end of every dream, scooping me up into his arms and escaping with me.

Jasper.

Jasper did go to the same college as me, only he was studying the same course as Emmett - Something Emmett was ecstatic about. He was our age and lived with his grandparents and little sister, Eleanor. My mother interrogated him when we went in for Lunch one day.

I laughed as I lay there, attempting to get back to sleep. He seemed very nice, and always gave me a free Raspberry Sorbet Ice Cream if I went after 9 on an evening. He made me laugh and my mother thought he was the best thing since sliced bread.

I finally fell asleep again dreaming that I was walking though a large field, holding hands with Jasper.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

This was it. My first day of College had finally arrived. I was so scared I'd hardly been able to sleep the night before. I couldn't wait to make new friends and just be myself without people making fun of me.

So, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror I felt very good about myself.

"COME ON AL, WE'RE GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IN A MINUTE" Shouted Emmett.

"Shut it, I'm coming." I whispered.

"She wants to make herself look lovely for Jas- OWWWWWW" I heard Emmett say. I wondered why Emmett had broken off at the end of his sentence. But when I got downstairs I found out the answer - Apparently my mother had a good aim with a wooden spoon.

*

"And you will be okay Ali?" Asked Edward. We were stood at the entrance to College and my brother was, as usual, being over-protective. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, Edward. I shall be fine." I said. "Now get to class." He smiled and wandered off to his class. I turned at looked at Emmett.

"Alice, if you NEED anything. Let me know. I won't get like Edward. But I am here for you." He said, smiling. I nodded and hugged him. "Well, I'll say hello to Jasper for you." He said, dodging a hit from me and laughing at the same time.

When I got to class there was only one other person there - a blonde girl sat by the window. She had glasses on and looked a bit like a, well, geek. I walked over to the desk in front and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." I said, smiling at her. She looked at me and I noticed that she was very beautiful.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. It's lovely to meet you." She said. "So, you want to be a Midwife?" I nodded.

"Me too. Although, we can take and medical career path in this class." She said.

"Well, I hope I pass." I said. She nodded in agreement."So, you want to be friends." She smiled brightly and nodded.

We talked until the rest of the class arrived - I really liked Rosalie and I thought that maybe we could be friends.

At 12.30 the Lunch bell rang and I saw I had received a text from Emmett to meet for Lunch.

"You fancy coming to Lunch with my brothers and me?" I asked.

"Ohh yes, are they good looking?" She asked, laughing at my expression. She linked her arm through mine and we made our way to the cafeteria.

We reached the cafe and there was my brothers, Jasper and a girl I didn't know.

"Why hello boys." I said happily. "This is Rosalie. Rose, this is Edward, Emmett and...I'm sorry I don't know your name?" I said, looking at the dark haired girl.

"I'm Bella." She said kindly. I smiled back at her.

"So Al, Jasper was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Emmett said. I felt myself go bright red and saw Jasper stand up and go to the lunch queue.

"You know Emmett, you're an idiot." I snapped and got up to go and apologise to Jasper.

"I'm sorry about him, he has no self control." I said to Jasper apologetically. He smiled.

"Its fine. We were talking in class and I admitted that we should go out sometime - as friends - and he said he's ask you on your own." He said, going red. "Like you said, no self-control."

"Oh, you really want to go out. I thought It was Emmett taking the mick." I said, feeling nervous. "I mean, why would you want to go out with me?"

"Because you're...." But Rosalie arrived, smiling. "I'll get your number off Emmett and ring you tonight." He whispered in my ear, leaving me flustered.

"Ooh, someone fancies the hot blonde guy." Rosalie said giggling.

"Stew please." I said to the dinner lady, still shocked.

"So, I gave you're number to Jasper" Emmett said matter-of-factly in front of my parents.

"Thanks Emmett. I told Rosalie you were staring her down as well." That shut him up.

"Well, I think it's great." My mother said. My dad smiled.

"Well, you never know." Emmett winked at me. I was so tempted to throw a chip at him, but instead I smiled innocently at him.

*

Later on that night, as I was getting ready for bed my phone rang. I immediately picked it up - It was a number that I didn't recognise.

"Hello" I said confidently.

"Alice?" Jasper answered.

"Oh hi Jasper, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks, are you?" I told him I was. "So, I was wondering if one day you wanted to go out?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, smiling to myself.

"Oh good." He said. "I thought you'd turn me down." My face fell.

"Why would I. It's ME that wonders why YOU would want to go out with me." I replied.

"Because you're beautiful, lovely and you make me laugh." He said. "You also aren't afraid to be yourself." I smiled.

"You really think that of me?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, I know I've only seen you at the Diner and today at College, but that's what I think." He answered - I believed him.

"Well, we could go to the cinemas if you like - on Saturday." I said.

"Yeah, that will be fun." He said. "But, will you do something?"

"Course." I answered automatically.

"You won't hurt me or anything, will you? You won't lie to me?" He asked softly.

"Not Jasper, course I won't do that." I answered. "Why would I?"

"It's just, my ex treat me badly and I find it hard to trust people - girls." he answered sadly.

"Well, I would NEVER do that." I said. "Oh, and speaking of being honest - when we go to the cinemas, as we will be on our own there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay." He said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me - I trust you."

"I trust you too." I answered. "Anyway, I had better get to bed - I'm tired."

"Night Ali." He said.

"Night Jazz." I answered, ending the call. I smiled to myself.

There was a small knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in Al?" My mum asked. I sat on the end of my bed.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"So, did he ring?" She asked, he eyes glinting.

"Yes." I said, grinning. I told her everything that had been said and then her expression got serious.

"Are you sure that you're ready to tell him?" She asked, rubbing my arm.

"Yes, we should be honest with each other and he won't think any different of me will he?" I asked.

"No, he won't. If he does, I am sure Emmett and Edward will sort things out." She said, laughing.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay baby, well night night." My mum said, giving me a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too mum." I said. She turned off the light as she closed the door.

I really hoped Jasper didn't think any different of me. I really wanted things to be good for me.

Well, I would find out Friday wouldn't I?

It took me a while to fall asleep and when I finally I dreamed that me and Jasper were having a great time on our date - Until I told him about my past.

Then he ran away and didn't come back, leaving me all on my own.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

So, I was finally getting ready for my date with Jasper Whitlock.

I was very excited but nervous at the same time. I looked in the mirror - I had a long knitted jumper, leggings and boots on. I thought I looked good.

I had spent every break I had with Jasper and he was such a nice guy. He was always really nice to me and lent me his coat once when It was very cold.

My phone rang and I realised that it was Jasper.

"Hi Al, it's me. I'm here." He said.

"Emmett will let you in." I said. I hung up and after looking at myself in the mirror again, I ran down the stairs.

"Hey Jasper." I said smiling - He looked gorgeous.

"Hey." he answered. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Let's go then. Bye guys." I said. We headed out of the door and down the path way. I looked back at my house and could have sworn I saw my brother hide behind the curtains.

*

"You were so scared of that film Jazz." I said, laughing.

"I was not. I was just admiring the inside of my coat." He said, smiling. I shivered and he out his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, if you say so." I said, leaning closer to him.

"Alice, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked. I looked up at him, forgetting what I had promised him.

"Well, it's kinda hard. But, I did promise so here goes." I said slowly. I told him everything that had happened. He looked mortified then he looked angry.

"Sorry that happened - Are you okay now?" He asked, concerned. I nodded.

"I thought you would think I was a freak." I said, starting to cry. I sat down on a park bench. He knelt down in front of me and rubbed my legs.

"Ali, I would NEVER think that about you okay?" He said. I looked at his face and realised that he was right.

"Okay." I said, feeling stupid about crying. "Erm, why did you and your ex break up?" I asked. He looked at me and then got up and sat on the bench beside me pulling me close to him.

"Well, I was with her for two years - until we were 19." He said slowly. "She told me she was pregnant and although I was shocked I was happy about it. But then I found out that the baby was someone elses. I was devestated and well, that's it really." I looked at him sadly.

"I won't ever hurt you." I said and I kissed him. Right there and then. Just because it felt right. He pulled me up to him so my arms were crushed against his chest and as he kissed me back he slipped his hands around my waist.

To me the kiss was amazing and I didn't want it to end.

"And people say you shouldn't kiss on a first date." He said, laughing. "Come on, I'll walk you home." We held hands, talking and laughing. He kissed me when I got home and as I watched him walk away, waving I realised that maybe my life was FINALLY going where it should be.

*

When I got to my locker at College I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hello you." I said standing on my tip-toes to kiss him.

"Hey. So, should I walk you to class?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Okay then." I said.

"Well shorty, I'm going the other way so I'll see you at Lunch." With that he kissed me and wandered off to his own class.

*

I walked home on my own that night, as Jasper and Emmett had to stay longer and Edward had taken Bella somewhere. Rosalie was off sick.

It freaked me out walking home alone but I didn't have a choice.

I heard boys shouting me as I walked past a shop but I ignored them, running home instead.

When I got home I went straight to bed.

I woke up an hour later to a text.

_Hey, are you okay? Your mum text Emmett and said that you seemed upset when you _c_ame home. Well, if you want me to come round I don't mind. x x x_

I wasn't going to text back - but I decided to be strong.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I'll explain when I see you. Come round whenever you like. Thanks :) xxx_

When the text sent I went downstairs to help my mother make tea.

When Jasper arrived we went straight to my room. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Some boys shouting things at me when I went past the corner shop. Brought back memories that's all. I'm fine now." I said shakily.

"Okay. You want a hug?" He asked. I smiled and nodded at the same time. He pulled me down with him on the bed and stroked my hair as he hugged me.

"It's a good job my brothers trust you." I said.

"Yep. Otherwise I would be outta here by now." He said, laughing.

"So, did Emmett say if he liked Rose?" I asked.

"He's whipped." He said. We both started laughing.

It felt good to laugh. I was happy and wanted it to stay that way for the rest of my life.

With Jasper.

.

.

.

.

Sorry that it is shorter than the others - Will update soon.

x

x

x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One

Today was Christmas eve and that meant that me and Jasper had been together for three months. Wow! Although I was happy, I was also surprised. I still couldn't understand why he would want me.

I was currently sat downstairs wrapping presents while my Mum and Dad got ready for their Christmas Party. Everyone was coming - Dad's work colleagues, Mum's work Colleagues, Jasper, his grandmother and little sister Eleanor, Rosalie (who Emmett had finally asked out) and Bella.

I couldn't wait. I wrapped Jasper's present - a CD - and placed it on top of the other presents.

"What time will everyone be here?" Emmett asked impatiently. My parents hadn't met Rosalie yet and her was nervous.

"In an hour Em, stop going on. We'll love her." Dad said, then winked at me. "Or not." He added making everyone but Emmett laugh, who looked scared.

"EMMETT, WHERE'S THE HAIR GEL?" Edward yelled. He wanted to make sure he looked great for Bella,who he'd been with for three weeks now.

"IN THE BATHROOM IDIOT." Emmett yelled back.

"You don't have to shout you know." I said matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes and me.

I picked all the presents up and took them to my room.

I hid them all under my bed then all of a sudden I received a text message. I looked at it and saw that it was from an unknown number.

I slid up my phone and read the message.

_Hi, long time no see._

_I haven't seen you since that time in the forest ;)_

_So, I'll see you Monday yeah?_

_Merry xmas babe._

_x_

I dropped my phone and put my hand over my mouth.

How the hell had one of my attackers got my number?

I sat on my bed for a few minutes and went to the kitchen to show my parents.

"Mum look at this." I said, my voice breaking. She looked at it and her eyes went wide with shock.

"How did they...?" She started. I shook my head in confusion.

My dad came into the kitchen and when he saw our expressions he asked what was wrong. He read the message and his face went blank.

"We have to tell the police." He said, reaching for the home phone.

"No, wait until after the party." I said, not wanting to ruin Christmas.

Edward walked in, noticing the tension immediately.

Then the doorbell went.

"SHIIIITTTT!" Emmett yelled as he ran all the way down the stairs and to the door.

*

As it turned out my parents loved Rosalie. She was polite and lovely to everyone.

As I talked to Rosalie Jasper arrived with his grandmother and sister. My mum got talking to his grandmother, Marie and Eleanor his sister went to talk to the son of one of my dads friends.

"I need to talk to you" I told him, grabbing his hand and leading him to my room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Read this." I said, throwing my mobile to him. He read it and was suddenly angry.

"Tell me who it is, if you see them." He said. "I'll sort him out." I looked at him and realised he was deadly serious.

"Jazz please don't." I said. "I don't want you getting into trouble. After Christmas we are going to ring the police and everything will be sorted. It's just freaked me out a little." He hugged me.

"Was he the one who...?" He asked thoughtfully. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I don't know which one it was."

He kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay Alice." He said. "I - I love you."

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me, deeply. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I stopped, went to lock the door and came back to kiss him, leading him to the bed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

*

We returned downstairs an hour later, my mother giving me a knowing look and my father avoiding my eye.

"Alice, you've met Bella haven't you?" Edward said.

"Yes, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I am fine thanks." She said icily. Edward looked at me and left with Bella.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Is your dad going to beat me up?"

"No." I laughed. "He'll probably just warn you never to hurt me." I kissed him.

"Hey Ali. Where you get to?" Rosalie shouted, pulling Emmett with her as she walked towards us. I beamed at her. "Oh, that's where you were?" Emmett was looking everywhere but at me and Jasper.

"How are you Rose?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm great thanks." She beamed. "You?"

"I'm really good thanks." I answered.

"I bet you are." Emmett whispered.

"Well, have you guys talked to Bella tonight?" Jasper asked, trying to cool things down. "Alice asked how she was and she was really cold with her."

"Yeah, she was like that with us too." Emmett admitted thoughtfully.

"She's funny with everyone though." Rose contemplated. "Moody even."

"Yeah, but she always smiles at us. I don't understand." I answered.

At that moment a young, thing guy came over and smiled at us. He looked familiar, but I couldn't think how.

"Guys this is my brother, James." I hear Bella say, who had just appeared with Edward holding her hand.

"Hi." We all said politely. He nodded. Bella was looking at me shyly.

"Sorry about before." She said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Anyway, I need your number Alice. I'm having a New Year Party and im sending the invites out via texts." Said Bella. I nodded and gave her my number.

"What's yours?" I asked. She gave me her phone as I typed in the number.

"So, you wanna dance?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and we hit the dance floor aka living room.

*

By everyone had left and Edward was saying goodbye to Bella and her brother.

"It was nice to meet you Edward." He said. Suddenly I realised where I knew him from.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and went to my inbox messages. The message I had received earlier said it was from Bella.

James was the sender - and the boy who had raped me in the forest.

I ran into the kitchen.

"Honey, what is it?" My Mum asked.

"I - It was him, who sent the message. James, he attacked me." I said hysterically. My father stormed out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"James, is this true. I want to know the..." My dad stared. But he suddenly went quiet.

He backed into the kitchen, along with Jasper and Edward. His arms were raised.

James had a gun.

"Bella, speak to your brother." Edward pleaded. But she only laughed.

"He's not my brother. He's my fiancee" She said. To prove it, she kissed him.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled. "Why are you two here then?"

"To get Alice back for what she did." Bella said.

"But you didn't even know her did you?" Asked Jasper. "Wouldn't Alice have known you already?"

"No, but when I told her what Alice did to me she was very understanding." He crooned.

My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked.

"You filthy tart, beating him up and leaving him for dead." Bella said, grabbing a chunk of my hair and dragging me to stand in front of James.

"That's not true." I cried. "I swear, he raped me. OW!"

"LIES!" James yelled. He kicked me in my stomach and I fell to the floor in agony, finding it hard to breathe.

"Get off her." My mum shouted, jumping in front of James trying to get the gun off him.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and everyone looked around, petrified.

The person who had been shot fell to the floor with a loud thud.

.

.

Who was shot? Will they survive? How will they all deal with it? What will happen to Bella now?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As my Mum fell to the floor, James stood there with his mouth open.

"There was only one shot Jay." Bella screamed with Rage.

"I - I'm s-sorry." He stammered. He dropped the gun and ran from the room. Emmett, who had come down the stairs, raced out after him in anger. Edward was staring at Bella with pure hatred.

"Someone call an ambulance." My dad said, tears streaming down his face. "NOW." He yelled.

Rosalie ran to the living room and I heard her talk to the operator.

"They'll be here as soon as they can." She said - She was shaking. "I'll call the police now."

"Bella, get off Alice now." Jasper said threateningly.

"Or what?" She asked bravely. I saw Jasper walk over and grab Bella's arms and force her off me.

"That's what." He said. "Now you're going to wait until the police get here." She struggled with him, but he was too strong for her.

Emmett walked in with James.

"Got him." He said. James had a black eye.

"The ambulance is here." Edward stated.

The paramedics raced in and placed my Mum on a stretcher. My dad went with her.

"I'll drive you guys to the hospital." Jasper said when the Police arrived.

They arrested Bella and James and we got into Jasper's car.

I sat in the front with him. He had one hand on the wheel and on hand holding mine.

We all stayed silent until we got to the hospital.

"What if she doesn't make it?" I asked.

"It'll be okay Alice." Emmett said hugging me.

"Well, if she doesn't make it then it'll be all your fault." Edward said cruely.

We all turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked incredolously.

"Well, if you weren't such a FREAK then you wouldn't have been attacked and NONE of this would have happened." Edward said. I looked at him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth." Emmett said. I was in tears now.

"Or what Em?" Edward asked. "How can you stick up for her. She's ruined my love life AND my Mum could be dead."

"It's not her fault Edward." Rosalie said.

"Shut up you silly cow." He spat. "You know what Alice. You were a mistake. Mum and Dad were never meant to have you. But they couldn't bring themselves to get rid of you. So they considered adoption but you were a girl. So they kept you to save having another brat."

"THAT ISN'T TRUE EDWARD." I had never heard my Dad yell before. Nor had I ever seen him so broken. "I think you ought to leave. We don't need you making things worse."

"FINE." He said. He walked back the way we had come and was soon out of sight.

"None of that was true Alice." My dad promised. "We always loved you. Yes we considered adoption, as we already had the boys. But you were so tiny and perfect - Like we could." I began to cry and ran to him. He hugged me back. Emmett came over and hugged us both.

Jasper and Rosalie decided this was a family moment and so they walked to the cafe.

*

We left hospital at 8 am. Dad insisted on staying with Mum, who was now in a stable condition and would be okay.

"Do you two want to stay?" Emmett asked Rosalie and Jasper. "My dad would rather we had someone with us anyway." Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"If you want us to." She said.

"So erm, where will we all be sleeping?" I asked.

"Well - Wherever we all want to sleep." Emmett said uncomfortably.

*

When I woke up Jasper had his arm around me.

"Morning." He said, kissing my hair.

"Hey. What time is it?" I asked.

"7 in the evening." He answered sleepily.

"God, is Dad back?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went to bed I think. I heard him come in." He answered.

"Okay." I said, snuggling up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Seriously."

"I'm fine. Just worried about Mum." I said. It was true - I was surprisingly fine.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go home and change and then I'll come back in the morning. I'll take you to see your Mum if you like?" He said.

"I'd like that." I said. He kissed me and left.

I fell asleep less that five minutes later

*

At nine the next morning me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were in the hospital to visit Mum. I was still really worried about her.

She was still asleep, but I wanted to see her.

"Well, I'm going to go to the cafe? Coming Rose?" He asked. She nodded and they headed off.

"They seemed to know that we want to be alone with Mum." Emmett said. I smiled and nodded.

We went into the room and sat down either side of the bed.

"Hey guys." She croaked. We looked at her, shocked.

"Mum, you're awake." We said. "Emmett, go ring Dad please."

"Hi baby. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Forget about me how are you?" I asked. "I am so sorry Mum I...." and suddenly I was in tears.

Apparently I was not fine.

Dad arrived at the hospital half an hour later. He sat beside my Mum and kissed her.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. We all looked at each other.

My Dad told her the story.

"Alice, it wasn't true. Any of it." My Mum said tearfully.

"I know mum. Don't worry. I believe you." I said, tearing up.

Emmett hugged me.

We stayed together a bit longer when It all got too much for me. I said goodbye and left. I didn't start running until I got to the cafe. He was there, waiting.

I ran straight to him and he hugged me tight.

"I want to go home." I said, sobbing. He didn't say anything - just goodbye to Rosalie - and then steered me to his car.

He drove quietly home and when we got there he made me a cup of tea and sat with me.

"You'll be okay you know." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Your Mum will be home in no time" He said.

"You won't leave me will you?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me, surprised by my question.

"No, course I won't. Why would I?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"I just - Everything seems to go wrong in my life. I don't want us to go wrong too." I answered honestly.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you okay?" He said. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Like your Mum and Dad." I smiled and kissed him.

"Love you too." I answered.

.

.

.


End file.
